shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Haku/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Strength Haku is physically strong because of his size and the power his devil fruit has given to him, he claims that it is his mother Hecate giving his power. He is able to lift extremely heavy objects such as a marine ship and throw it into the sea, so Haku is naturally strong. To the point that he is able to crush a normal man hands in his own grip or even a skull at that. Speed Haku has the average speed of a creature his own size, he is able to outrun the average man because of the difference in size. Haku uses his speed in his punches that he gives with his claw like weapons on his wrists and running at high speeds he can deliver a fatal blow. Combat Skills During hand-to-hand combat, he employs a style similar to a street fighter and sumo; quick blows combined with incredible strength. He employs martial arts, more specifically, Kung Fu, mixed with street fighting and a sumo like style, though he delves into freestyle at several points like Zwei's signature style. Much like his skill as a strong man, his skill in fighting results from rigorous training regimes and his unorthodox methods of going about these sessions. Haku has displayed monstrous levels of ability and talent when it comes to empty-hand combat, forsaking a bladed edge at times for the seamless assault that may be provided by one's own body. His training takes on the same extreme tone as his regime with swordplay, placing highly restrictive limits upon himself while forcing him to push himself against highly skilled opponents. Weapons Haku's has a thorn-like claw weapon tied to each arm, with this weapon he is able to pick up and defend against others in order to win the battle. These items are extremely heavy as show whenever he had taken these weapons off his wrists and then whenever they hit the ground, they created a big pot hole when this happened. Devil Fruit The Heka Heka no Mi (ヘカテヘカテ) is a Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to turn into a full or hybrid version of Hecate at will. Heka coming from Hecate or Hekate, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Hecate-Hecate Fruit. This fruit was ate by Haku by after the fruit was put into affect his other brothers Baku and Taku were created or such, as a result of this fruit when it is active. Strengths The main strength of this fruit is that it gives the user a great boost in speed, strength and many other attributes. But the main strength in this is that, it allows the user to turn into Hecate much like the Daibustu Hito model. Not gaining much powers, but the user is able to have two completely other entities be with them in battle, this is how Haku was able to have his "brothers" after eating this fruit. It also was revealed to tell were Haku was in a hybird or full form, if he summons or such one brother he is a hybird and full being the second one. Weakness It would appear that even though the user is able to create two other entities, they do share on brain. So as such the user is in control of the other two and most of the times this can be a bit of a disadvantage. Other than that, the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Haku has shown to use haki to increase his senses, since his eyes are covered he must relay on smell and hearing. He and his brothers are able to increase their own durability and knock out opponents with haki. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages